When New Heroes Arise
by EvLuvs2Write
Summary: Lila has had enough of taking Hawkmoth's orders and wants the miraculous for herself. When she overhears that new heroes are being called to defeat Hawkmoth, she takes action. Secrets are revealed, lives are in danger, and love is at stake. Will the miraculous team make it out alive… or not? Sequel to A Miraculous Field Trip.
1. Goodbye Old Friend

**A/N: It's finally here! The sequel to** _ **A Miraculous Field Trip**_ **! Sorry for the wait, but I always write the whole story out first just so I can fine tune things. I'm pretty sure the whole thing is about 80 pages long! Also, technically you can read this fic without reading my other one, it just has references to the reveal at the beach (and no that's not a spoiler to it because it's in the summary). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and without further adu, here is chapter one of** _ **When New Heroes Arise**_ **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye Old Friend**

"Master Fu, if we are going to confront Hawkmoth, we will need more help. I think that we should make some other people miraculous holders," Marinette suggested.

"I believe you are correct. Do you have anyone in mind?" the guardian asked.

"Yes, I believe we do," Adrien confirmed.

"Our two closest friends would definitely be up for the job. They already know how the process works," Marinette told him.

"Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe?" Master Fu asked.

"Yes," the heroes replied.

"There are three more that I can bestow upon three worthy charges, and you have only given me two nominees. I do believe that I have a third in mind though," Master Fu stated.

"Who?" Marinette asked.

"The Bourgeois girl," he replied.

"CHLOE?!" Marinette and Adrien shouted.

"Why yes, I believe that's her name," he said with a small smirk.

"Are you sure Master Fu?" Adrien asked, concerned.

"Why would you even think of choosing her?!" Marinette questioned.

"I believe that if I give her a miraculous, this will allow her to begin to change for the better. If she is not deemed worthy by myself, then I can easily take it away from her."

Marinette huffed.

"Which miraculous will each person receive?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"The fox miraculous will belong to Alya, the bee Chloe, and the turtle, Nino."

"But Master Fu, the turtle bracelet belongs to you," Marinette articulated.

"You know I am too old to fight."

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked uneasily.

"I am. Wayzz, will you be alright with a new charge?" Master Fu asked him.

"Of course Master," he replied.

"Alright, I am entrusting these to you," the Master said as he handed the three hexagonal boxes to the teens, "Goodbye old friend," he said to Wayzz taking off his bracelet and putting it in the box.

"Thank you Master Fu."

Marinette and Adrien left the Master's studio and returned to school from their lunch hour.

"Hey Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that we should all know each other's identities. That would make us a better team. If we give each of them their miraculous in the same place–for instance, the library–then we'd all know," Adrien told her.

"The only reaction that I'm unsure about is Chloe's. She hates me, but loves Ladybug. What will happen when she finds out? Will she still hate me? Will she not accept it? What if–" Marinette rambled before being cut off by her boyfriend.

"Mari, you're way overthinking this. Everything will be fine," he reassured her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're right, I am overthinking this, but she's never going to meet _me_ in the library."

"Maybe not _you_ , but she will meet _me_ ," Adrien grinned mischievously and waggled his eyebrows.

The couple walked into class, and before Adrien sat down, he placed a note on Chloe's desk. She gave him a skeptical look before reading it.

 _Meet me in the library after school. ALONE. I need to give you something important._

A smirk settled on her lips, and she subtly tucked the note away in her purse.

"I think she bought it," Adrien whispered to Marinette before turning and telling Nino to meet him in the library after school.

"Hey Alya, meet me in the library after school. I have a super awesome surprise for you," Marinette grinned.

"Ooh! You know I _love_ surprises! What is i-"

Before Alya had a chance to ask about the surprise, Mrs. Bustier began class.

"Ok class, get out your textbooks and turn to page 317," she said.

…

Chloe sat down at a table in the library and waited for Adrien to arrive.

 _I wonder what he wants to give me,_ she thought, _Maybe he's finally dumping Marinette, and he wants to ask me out, but what would he be giving me? Ooh! Maybe a promise ring?_

No such luck, because in he walked with Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked irritably.

"What are you, Alya, and Marinette doing here?" Nino questioned.

"And I might ask the same for you three?" Alya said.

"Guys, guys, calm down. We need all of you here," Marinette told them.

"But Adrien told me to come here _alone_ ," Chloe whined.

"That's the only way we could have gotten you here," Marinette rolled her eyes, "Anyway, let's get to the point. Everyone take a seat," she ordered and gestured to the table that Chloe was sitting at.

They all grudgingly sat down next to each other.

Marinette grabbed her bag and laid each box in front of the appropriate person.

"Is this what I think it is?" Alya's eyes gleamed in excitement.

Marinette nodded.

Alya gasped in excitement before being shushed by Marinette.

Adrien looked around to make sure that the library was empty and then closed the doors.

"Before we begin, you three need to promise me something," Marinette explained.

"Name it," Alya said excitedly.

"Don't freak out," Adrien said.

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You know how you really love Ladybug and Cat Noir, and totally want to be a superhero?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, "So what?"

"Well, you are about to become just like them and find out who they are."

"How do _you_ know who they are?" Chloe questioned suspiciously.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

When the light from their transformations subsided, Chloe sat there speechless.

"Why would you tell her that?" Alya glared.

"Did you not hear the first part? You guys get to become superheroes!" Marinette exclaimed, "We're a team now, so we need to know each other's identities."

"Yeah I know but–"

"YOU'RE LADYBUG?!" Chloe burst out.

 _I can't believe it! Marinette, is Ladybug? What the heck?! This was not supposed to happen! My idol is also my worst enemy, and the one that has stolen Adrien from me? Not to mention that Adrien is Cat Noir of all people! HOW?!_

"Shhh!" Marinette shushed her.

"I can't believe that I took selfies with you!" she shrieked.

"I can't believe I let you," Marinette mumbled, "Aside from that, we are a team now, and I need to explain how you guys are going to be superheroes!"

"HOW?!" Chloe yelled, still extremely shocked and confused.

"If you all will shut up for five seconds, I can tell you!" Marinette shouted impatiently, tapping her foot.

The three at the table went silent.

"Thank you. Spots off," Marinette said, and her transformation faded.

"Claws in," Adrien did the same.

Plagg and Tikki were now visible.

"Okay, let's begin. You see these two magical beings here? These are kwamis. They will give you your powers. This is Plagg, and this is Tikki," she gestured to the kwamis who introduced themselves to Chloe.

"Hi, the only thing that you need to know about me is that I love camembert," Plagg stated.

"Nice to meet you Chloe," Tikki greeted her after she rolled her eyes at Plagg.

"Plagg, you bring up a good point!" Adrien said, "Your kwami will need to recharge after a battle, and each one prefers a certain food. Plagg here, as you already know, eats camembert, and Tikki eats cookies."

"Okay…" Chloe trailed off.

"Each kwami inhabits their own piece of jewelry, or as you will refer to them as your miraculous," Marinette explained, "Alya's is a necklace, Nino's is a bracelet, and Chloe's is a hair comb."

"They also represent a certain animal. Alya, you already know that you're the fox, Nino will be a turtle, and Chloe will be the bee," Adrien added.

"Neato," Nino said.

"A bee? Seriously?!" Chloe shrieked.

"I have a feeling that you'll like Pollen," Plagg smirked.

"Fine, if you say so," she replied sarcastically.

"You will each have a special power that you can use during battle. Mine is my lucky charm, and Adrien's is his cataclysm," Marinette said.

"Your kwamis will explain your powers and everything else," Adrien told them.

"So does that mean?" Alya asked, her eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Yes Alya, you can open your box now," Marinette shook her head.

The three chosen opened up their boxes, and three balls of light filled the room. When the light died down, three more kwamis were floating in the air.

"Meet Trixx, Wayzz, and Pollen," Tikki introduced them.

Trixx and Pollen yawned.

"C'mon Master Fu, just five more years pleeeeeease? Woah, how long has it been?" Trixx asked, suddenly looking around, "Wait a minute! Plagg? Plagg!" She flew over to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Ah, my partner in mischief! How are you Trixx?" Plagg grinned.

"Oh no! Not another one!" Adrien groaned.

"Greetings everyone," Wayzz said formally.

"Hey ol' buddy!" Trixx grinned, "but if you're here, then where's Fu?" she asked worriedly.

"He is too old to fight, so he gave me to Nino here," the turtle said as he gestured to Nino.

"Yo wassup?"

"I see," Trixx said glancing around, "So who's my chosen?"

"That would be Alya," Marinette responded.

"Oh yeah! We've met before right?" the fox kwami asked.

Alya nodded.

"That's right! We helped them defeat the Sapotis."

Alya hummed, "Yup. Those were my sisters, and that was before I found out that Marinette was Ladybug," Alya chuckled at the memory.

"Hello! I'm here too you know!" a nasally voice shouted, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, hey Pollen," Trixx said flatly while narrowing her eyes at the small bee.

"So _she's_ my kwami?" Chloe asked glaring at the bee creature.

"Yup, and I think you two will get along just fine," Plagg smirked.

"How would _you_ know?" Chloe and Pollen questioned at the same time.

They stared at each other wide-eyed.

"That's how I know," Plagg smirked.

They gave each other a look, and grinned.

"You're actually kinda cute," Chloe complimented her kwami.

"You're not so bad yourself," Pollen replied.

Plagg laughed, but not for long. Pollen glared at the small cat, silencing him.

Tikki flew over to Marinette and whispered, "She's kind of like the Chloe of kwamis."

Marinette groaned, "Yep, they're perfect for each other."

"You guys should probably go home so that your kwamis can explain everything else. You will need to keep this a secret from everyone. We cannot stress enough that if you tell anyone, you will put them in grave danger!" Adrien stated firmly, mostly looking at Chloe and Alya, "Also, you will need to wear your miraculous at all times. NEVER take it off. You should probably just put it on now."

"You mean that I have to wear this tacky comb all the time?!" Chloe shrieked in outrage.

"It's not just any 'tacky comb'. Put it on, and you'll see," Pollen grinned.

Chloe did as she was told, and the others observed the comb. The bee that had previously been there shifted into a white Chinese flower blossom that matched Chloe's outfit perfectly.

"Woah!" Nino marveled, but his demeanor changed suddenly, "What if I don't want mine to change?" he looked bummed.

"It doesn't have to," Wayzz said.

"Yes!" he pumped a fist in the air and put the bracelet on. It didn't change in color, it just tightened to fit his wrist, "Too cool!"

"Alright guys, go home now," Adrien ordered.

Alya, Nino, Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe left the library unaware of the girl that had been watching them from behind a bookshelf.

"So Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug, huh? Well, now I know who to get my revenge on," she smirked evilly, "I'm going to have to tell everyone your little secret _Marinette_ ," she gritted her teeth as she said the name.

Suddenly, a butterfly mask appeared over her face.

"Yes Hawkmoth?" she asked irritably.

"I need you to get me their miraculous!" he barked.

"Yeah yeah, I know," she told him.

"And hurry it up already! I gave you your powers and the free will to use them for a reason!"

"I KNOW!" she shouted through the purple outline on her face.

"Well GO then!" he yelled just before the mask disappeared.

The girl flinched from the loud noise, even though she was used to this by now.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "He can be so annoying!"

Then she grinned wickedly, "But when I get my hands on their miraculous, he won't know what hit him," she cackled and left the library.

"Now it's time to upload that video."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter one! I will probably post once or twice a week, and until then TTFN!**


	2. Chloe's Change Of Heart

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please follow, favorite, and review if you are enjoying this. Thanks, and here is chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chloe's Change Of Heart**

As the five wielders were walking out the doors of the school, an idea struck Marinette.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to my house for a sleepover tonight?" she asked them.

Adrien and Alya lit up at the idea.

"Yes!" Alya shouted.

"I'm in," Nino agreed.

"Definitely! As long as you have lots of sweets!" Adrien said.

"And Camembert!" Plagg added.

"You know I have a stash in the fridge just for you Plagg!" Marinette laughed.

"What about you Chlo?" Adrien asked.

Everyone turned to look at Chloe.

"Uh-I-uh…" she trailed off.

"It would be a good team bonding experience," Marinette said, smiling.

 _What do I say? I'm not ready for this! STOP PANICKING!_

"Um no thanks! I have way better things to do than hang out with you four," she spat.

 _What was that?! Great going Chloe! Why do you always have to mess everything up?_

"Like what?" Alya snapped, "Marinette, being the kind person that she is, was just trying to be nice! And to _you_ of all people! How can _that_ be your response?! You don't deserve to spend time with her!" Alya glared at the now trembling Chloe.

Chloe looked away shamefully and tried to hold back the hot tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes. She clenched her fists in frustration.

Then, without thinking, she ran off toward the hotel sobbing.

They all stared in shock.

"Chloe come back! I didn't…mean it…" Alya trailed off and sighed.

"I'm gonna go after her. You guys meet me at my house!" Marinette said.

"Maybe we should go with you," Adrien suggested.

"No. Just let me handle this one. Tell my parents that I'll be home in a bit, okay?"

"Okay," Adrien pouted and crossed his arms.

"Good kitty," she said as she ruffled his hair, "Tikki, SPOTS ON!" she shouted and swung off into the setting sun.

Adrien sighed contentedly with a dopey grin on his face, "Man I love that girl."

Alya and Nino laughed.

"Uh I mean!"

"It's okay. We know," they said in unison.

"Let's go home and grab our stuff. I don't know about you, but I'm up for some baked goods and videogames!" Nino exclaimed.

"You mean _losing to Marinette_ at video games!" Alya quipped.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want to call it," Nino shook his head, and the three of them walked toward their houses to grab their things.

Meanwhile, Marinette was swinging across the rooftops trying to find Chloe. She had a feeling she knew where she'd be, so she went with her gut and arrived at Le Grand Paris Hôtel in a matter of minutes.

She landed gracefully on Chloe's balcony and walked over to the glass doors that led to her room. The curtains were drawn, so she couldn't see inside.

"Chloe? It's Ladybug. Can I come in?" she asked tentatively as she knocked on the glass.

No answer. All she could hear on the other side were sobs.

Marinette glanced around to make sure no one was looking and de-transformed.

"Tikki, can you phase through the door, and get Pollen to open it?" Marinette asked her kwami.

"Sure thing!" she chirped before disappearing behind the glass.

A few seconds later, the glass doors slid open, and Marinette walked in.

The room was dark, and many things were strewn about on the floor. Marinette made her way toward the bedroom area of the gigantic suite, and saw a figure covered by a blanket on the bed. Tissues were in piles next to the bed and around her wadded up.

"Uh, Chloe? It's Marinette. Are you… okay?" she asked.

No reply, just a long shuddery breath.

Marinette sat down on the bedside and waited for Chloe to say something, but she didn't.

"I'm really sorry about what Alya said. I think she was just trying to protect me that's all. She never meant anything by it."

Silence.

"Chloe, please say something," Marinette pleaded.

"Why should I?" she remarked from under the blanket.

"Because I want to make sure you're okay."

"Sure you do," she snarled.

"Chloe please. I really want to know if you're going to be okay. Obviously, you're not right now."

"Why do you have to be so nice!" she cried.

"What?"

"You're always so nice," she sniffed, "Even when people like me are jerks all the time. Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Suddenly, Chloe sat up and took the blanket off of her head. Marinette's eyes went wide. She had never seen Chloe like this before. Her mascara was running down her face, her eyes were red, bloodshot, and puffy, and her nose was bright red from rubbing it with tissues.

"Well if it's the right thing to do, then why is it so hard for me?"

"I...don't know."

"Look Marinette, I really appreciate your offer and everything, but can you just go?"

"Okay, I'll leave, but you're always welcome just so you know," Marinette said before she transformed and went back to her house where the sleepover would be taking place.

Chloe sighed as she sat in silence.

"Chloe, you really need to go to bed. If Plagg is right, then I have a feeling that we'll both need our beauty sleep," Pollen told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Chloe agreed.

She got up out of bed, took her makeup off, put on some pjs, and went to bed. Tomorrow was another day. Another day that she could make things right.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short, but I will probably be posting more often than twice a week since I already wrote the whole thing out (and I'm SUPER impatient lol) Let me know what you thought about this chapter and your future predictions. The next chapter is called "Friends?". Until then, TTFN!**


	3. Friends?

**A/N: Thank you those of you that followed and favorited.**

 **Purple27GameLord: Thank you! I actually had to rewrite that part because I had written it before Sapotis came out, but I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Friends?**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Chloe groaned as she sat up to snooze her alarm clock. She had had the strangest dream last night. Something about Marinette being Ladybug?

 _Ha! Yeah right!,_ she thought.

"Good morning Chloe!" someone said.

Chloe looked over and saw a small yellow creature floating in front of her.

"Aah!"

"Are you feeling better?" it asked.

"It wasn't a dream? Nnnngh," she moaned.

Pollen crossed her arms.

"Uh… I mean, yes. I am actually feeling better. Thanks Pollen."

Chloe got up out of bed and went to get ready. She needed to get to school and apologize to Marinette.

…

As Chloe got out of her limo and walked into school, she noticed everyone acting strange.

"What's going on? What's with all the phone zombies?" she asked Sabrina.

"Have you seen the video?" she asked Chloe.

"No? Give me that!" she snatched Sabrina's phone and gaped in horror at the images playing out in front of her.

"That's not good."

…

As soon as Marinette got to school, Alya ran up to her with a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong Alya?" she asked her best friend.

"Wait until Adrien gets here. Then I'll tell you."

Adrien and Nino walked up to the school, and Alya and Marinette ran down to them.

"Adrien, you and Mari need to take a look at this!" Alya said urgently.

Alya turned on her phone, pulled up a video, and pressed play. It showed Nadja Chammak on the news.

"The identities of Paris' very own Ladybug and Cat Noir have been discovered," she said.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in horror.

"A girl named-I mean-an anonymous tip has left us with some immature footage of them transforming," she continued.

The video of the two heroes transforming in the library was played, and the screen returned to Mrs. Chammak.

"Ladybug is Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Cat Noir is none other than, Adrien Agreste, the famous model."

"How could she do that?!" Marinette shouted angrily.

"Wait, there's more!" Alya told them, "Mrs. Chammak wasn't doing this of her own free will."

"Cut the cameras!" said an unrecognized female voice.

The camera man pulled down the camera, but didn't stop the video feed.

"Stop! Please! Why are you making me do this? It's not fair to Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Mrs. Chammak cried.

"Because I need their miraculous!" the unidentified girl screeched, "Hey! I said cut the cameras!"

There was a loud crash, and then the video ended.

"Who would do that to Mrs. Chammak?" Marinette questioned.

"And who was in the library?" Adrien asked.

The first bell rang, signaling that they needed to get to class.

"How are we supposed to go into school after this? What about our parents?" Marinette panicked.

"I don't know," Adrien said sadly, "We'll just have to face everyone."

They walked into the main entrance and received many not so furtive glances.

Chloe strutted over to them.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she hissed at the onlookers.

They quickly turned away.

"I am going to get to the bottom of who was spying on us. Whoever it was, didn't show the part where you gave us our miraculous, but they must have heard it," Alya wondered out loud.

Nino shushed her, "Babe, they'll hear you."

"I'm going to get revenge on whoever did this to you two! No one hurts my-uh…f-friends!" Chloe spat.

"Friends?" Marinette questioned, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. Especially from what had happened last night.

Chloe sighed, "Yeah. Whenever I found out you were Ladybug, I guess I realized that…I was being such a jerk to you. I just wanted to have friends that didn't like me just for my money, but liked me for me. I didn't want to believe that my arch enemy was also my idol, but… "

"But what?" Marinette asked.

"Truthfully, I wanted to be your friend all along. I just didn't want to admit it."

"Wow, you should've just told me Chloe. I would have given you a chance."

"Even after all those things I did to you? All the people I akumatized?" Chloe's eyes were filled with tears.

"Of course," Marinette said thoughtfully, "Come here."

Chloe walked over to Marinette who gave her a hug.

"You really are an amazing person Marinette. Can you teach me how to be more like you?" Chloe sniffed.

"Sure!" she chirped, "Feel free to come over anytime. _All of you_ are welcome anytime. We are a team aren't we?"

"Unstoppable," Adrien grinned, the somber mood fading.

Marinette took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

Adrien grabbed her hand, and they walked into the classroom together.

The room quieted when they walked in. Marinette could feel her face heating up. Adrien gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they separated and sat in their usual seats.

Miss Bustier was nowhere in sight, so as soon as they had sat down, Kim closed the door, and the room exploded.

"YOU GUYS ARE LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR?!"

"It makes so much more sense now!"

"Your personalities are so different! I couldn't believe it!"

"It was probably a photoshop."

Alya glared at that.

"I'll bet that's why Adrien suddenly liked Marinette at the beach! I heard that there was a reveal!"

"WHAT?!" the heroes yelled at the same time.

Everyone fell silent again, and then looked at Alya.

"Alya?" Marinette said, "You have some explaining to do."

"Well…I couldn't just not put anything on my blog after I found out, so… I said that there were rumors of a reveal," she explained.

"Oh," Marinette sighed in relief.

"Good, now before any further questions are asked, who said it was just a photoshop?" Adrien looked around with one eyebrow raised.

Everyone stared at Alix who still didn't look convinced.

"If you give me some proof, then I'll believe you," she smirked.

Marinette and Adrien nodded at each other simultaneously and called for their transformations. The room was enveloped in pink and green light, and in their places were Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Oh…" Alix frowned.

"Ha! You lost the bet!" Kim pumped his fist in the air in victory, "You owe me a new pair of sneakers!"

"But you can't do anymore bets for the rest of the year!" Alix protested.

"Yeah Kim! And we're not going to have another race so that you can! Do you remember how that ended?" Chloe questioned.

The tall athlete grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Miss Bustier.

They all gasped.

"Mr. Agreste, and Ms. Dupain-Cheng, just because you are superheroes, does not mean that you have permission to transform in my classroom any time you want. Everyone, return to your seats!"

They did as they were told.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

"Sorry Miss Bustier," Marinette and Adrien said in unison.

Then, she began class like nothing had happened.

"Even Miss Bustier knows!" Marinette whispered to Alya when Miss Bustier wasn't looking.

"Girl, I think everyone in Paris knows," Alya said.

The pigtailed girl groaned.

Alya shrugged in response and turned back to her note taking.

Suddenly, the intercom came on, "I need Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste, and Chloe Bourgeois to come to the principal's office," ordered a familiar, feminine voice.

Marinette couldn't put her finger on it, but she could have sworn that she had heard the voice before.

All of them shared confused expressions, but they got up and went to the office anyway.

* * *

Adrien, Chloe, Alya, and Nino made their way to the principal's office wondering what he wanted with them.

"Why would _we_ be in trouble?" Chloe asked.

Alya gave her an annoyed look and rolled her eyes, "I could think of a few reasons," she mumbled.

Adrien just shrugged.

Then, they came upon the door to his office.

"Mr. Damocles? Sir?" Nino knocked on the door.

"Come in," the principal's gruff voice responded.

Nino opened the door, and the other three followed him.

"I've called you all here for an important reason," he said before disappearing in an orange puff of smoke.

Then, the door slammed shut.

All four teenagers spun around to find Lila standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Lila?! W-What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"Taking what's mine!" she snarled.

* * *

After they left, Marinette thought about the voice. It was a mysterious feminine voice, but where had she heard it before?

 _Wait a minute. That's the voice from the video this morning!_

Marinette gasped, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Uh-I-uh need to use the restroom," she stuttered before leaving the room quickly.

Once she got out of the room, she sprinted down the hall and toward Mr. Damocles' office. When she got there and opened the door, it was empty.

"Oh no."

Tikki flew out, "We need to find them. Whoever it was that wants your miraculous, has your friends."

"Okay Tikki. SPOTS ON!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I will see you guys tomorrow with chapter 4. It's called "Stuck". As always, TTFN!**


	4. Stuck

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope your day is going well. I've decided to post daily instead of weekly now, which means less wait for you and less being im[atient for me! Please follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed this! Thanks, and here is chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Stuck**

Adrien groaned as he struggled to awaken from his deep sleep. He was so sore, he couldn't possibly get up now. His head throbbed in pain, and his arms and legs felt like jello. The last thing that he remembered was being surrounded by illusions from Lila, then everything had gone black.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was puzzled by his surroundings. He was inside a giant empty indoor pool which seemed to be in some sort of large room. There were mildew stains everywhere, and many small critters were crawling around on the pool floor. The walls were made of dingy old wooden planks, and there was a random speaker on the one opposite him.

"Huh, that seems oddly out of place," Adrien pondered aloud.

Then, he looked down and realized that he was chained to the bottom of the pool.

"What the-?!" he shouted as he struggled against his bonds.

Suddenly, they began glowing and tightened their grip on him.

"Aah!" he screamed in pain.

 _It's getting difficult to breathe,_ he thought, _Maybe I should just hang tight._

Right then, he could hear a Lila's voice coming from all sides.

"Hello Adrien. Are you comfortable?" she giggled.

"Lila! Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Nuh uh uh! That would ruin all the fun!" she laughed evilly.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" he screamed angrily.

"I think you know what I want, but I have to dispose of you first to get it!"

He came to a sudden realization, "Plagg? Plagg! Where are you?"

He looked down at his hand and saw that his ring still there, but Plagg was missing.

"What have you done with Plagg?!" he questioned.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm taking good care of him!"

The tone of her voice suggested otherwise.

"Where is he? Where are my friends?"

"You don't need to worry about them. In fact, you should probably just worry about yourself right now!"

"Why…?" he looked around and realized where he was again.

"Oh."

"Exactly! I have to get rid of you by order of Hawkmoth," she said.

"You work for Hawkmoth?!" he shouted.

"That's what he thinks, but there _is_ an alternative to dying."

"What's that?" Adrien had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"You could make my job a whole lot easier and less fun by removing it of your own free will."

"Never!"

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill you then."

She seemed very happy with herself.

"Oh, by the way, you can't move, and you better not, because if you do, one of your friends' traps will activate, and they will die! Oh and the chains of course."

"Traps?"

"Yes, Adrien. Cats hate water after all, don't they?"

Adrien gulped nervously.

"As soon as your girlfriend gets here, Nino's will activate, and it will only be a matter of time before he is dead. If she manages to save him, then Alya's will activate, then Chloe's, and then yours."

"No! You won't get away with this!" he yelled.

"Oh Adrien, I already have," she said before the speaker shut off, and her voice was gone.

* * *

Alya opened her eyes and tried to come to grips with her surroundings.

She hadn't been prepared for that attack out of the blue. Lila had come out of nowhere, and now she had to deal with the consequences.

She looked around trying to find an escape, but the room had no door, and there was no seam for one either (well, not one that she could see anyway). There were only weird small holes in the metallic wall. Fluorescent lights burned brightly above her, providing the room with light.

"Where am I? Trixx? Are you there? Hello?" Alya asked out loud.

"Sorry, but Trixx isn't there, it's just me," Lila replied from seemingly all around her.

"Lila!" Alya growled, "What have you done to Trixx? Where are my friends?"

"Sorry, but that's classified information. All you need to know is that your boyfriend will be in grave peril soon enough."

"What have you done with him?"

"That is none of your concern because as soon as he is gone, you will be next."

"No! Leave him alone!" Alya cried.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I need your miraculous, and to get it, you must be dead."

"What?"

"Au revoir!" she said before her voice was gone, and Alya was left in silence.

* * *

Chloe looked around after she opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. All she knew was that she was panicking. Anyone that was chained to a wall in a mysterious room would be. The only thing that stood out about the room was an odd speaker on the wall and scuff marks on the floor. There was also a door opposite her which she assumed was locked.

"What am I supposed to do?" she cried out. Then she moaned in pain. She was badly bruised, and her head hurt like crazy.

"Wait a minute, I'm a superhero now. I can just transform and get myself out of this mess. Pollen? Hello? Where are you Pollen?" Chloe asked.

"Pollen isn't there," a voice responded.

"Lila?"

"Yes Chloe, it's me," she replied.

Then she remembered the battle in the office. Where was everyone?

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"In a similar situation as you," she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"A death trap you idiot!" Lila yelled.

Chloe winced at the loud noise.

"There is _nothing_ scary about this room."

"Oh really? Notice those scuff marks on the floor? Those are from the walls moving. They will start moving inward as soon as Alya and Nino are dead, and when you're dead, Adrien will die, and I will have all the miraculous! Ladybug will have no choice but to give me hers as well because I will have absolute power!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Chloe struggled against the chains and tried to escape.

"You might not want to do that! The walls are electrically charged, so even the smallest movement will trigger a shockwave. Toodles!"

"Aaaaah!" Chloe screeched as the electricity coursed through her, "No! Stop!" she tried again. Another shockwave.

She was hurting so badly, she thought she was going to die. Her lungs burned like fire, and her head was spinning.

"You won't… get away with… this…" she trailed off as everything went black again.

* * *

Nino was normally a chill dude. He laughed in the face of danger. He had even filmed a movie during an akuma attack, but right now…

He was absolutely TERRIFIED!

He was strapped to some sort of operating table with a metal laser looking thing aimed at his chest. He was in an old room with a speaker on the opposite wall that hung next to a metal door with at least three combination locks on it.

"Where the heck am I?! Wayzz? Alya? Adrien? Chloe? Aaah!" he screamed when he realized that he was alone. Or so he had thought.

"Hello Nino," a voice said.

"W-Who's there?" he stuttered.

"It's Lila, and I have some advice for you. You better not try to escape or the laser will turn on, and you will die. Well, you'll die anyway. When Ladybug gets here, it will have to charge up for five minutes before it can fire, but it'll still kill you. Then I can remove your miraculous.

Nino glanced at his wrist to see that his bracelet was still there. He mentally sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you just take it off?" Nino asked.

"Because it will be much easier when you're dead," she replied.

"Oh," he shuddered.

"Well, I need to go get ready to greet Ladybug, see you later. Oh wait! Nevermind! You'll be dead!" she cackled and the speaker turned off.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter is "Let The Games Begin". Until tomorrow, TTFN!**


	5. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Hello everybody! Hope your day is going great! Here is chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Let The Games Begin**

Ladybug looked around Mr. Damocles' office frantically for any clues of where her friends might be. She turned over chairs, looked under the rug, on his desk, but there was nothing. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Ladybug! In here!" it said.

"Huh?" she looked around, and her eyes fell upon a closet door. She quickly opened it, and inside she found Mister Damocles tied up.

"Mr. Damocles!" she cried.

"Ladybug, please get me out of here!" he pleaded.

She quickly untied him, and he got up out of the closet.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes, but your friends are not. Lila Rossi took them to this address," he said as he handed her a small slip of paper.

"LILA?!" she yelled.

"Yes! Go to the old mansion downtown now! They are running out of time!"

"Thank you sir!" she said before rushing out the door and swinging as fast as she could toward the old house.

 _So Lila was the one in the library! It makes so much more sense now! I'd better hurry. I don't know what she has in store for them!_ she thought.

"C'mon Ladybug! Go faster!" she whispered to herself as she swung her yoyo as fast as she could.

"Look! There she is!" a random citizen shouted from the ground.

"It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Ugh," she mumbled under her breath.

She needed to ignore them. Her friends needed her, and that was more important than everyone knowing her identity. She flicked her wrist over and over again to get the yoyo to go where she wanted it to, but it was starting to ache.

 _You can do this! Your friends need you!_

The giant house came into view, and she landed on the front lawn right outside of the wrought iron gates. Vines were growing around them, and the yard looked like it hadn't been mowed in decades. The landscaping was overgrown and poison ivy clung to the old bricks on the outside.

Suddenly, the gates flew open, and Ladybug jumped.

"What the?"

She went inside anyway. When she first stepped inside, a tile under her right foot shifted and a digital clock on the wall began counting down from what looked like five minutes.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

Nino heard a whirring sound and realized that the laser was coming to life. It was only a matter of time for he was impaled by the bright red beam. That also meant that Marinette was here to save him.

"Marinette! Help! In here!" he cried

* * *

Marinette heard a voice nearby. It sounded like Nino's.

"Nino? Is that you?" she called out.

"Marinette! It's Nino! Help me!" he shouted.

Marinette ran toward the sound and came upon a door with three combination locks on it.

"Nino? Are you in there?" she asked.

"Yes! Help me please!" he screamed.

Marinette punched all three locks off. Then she kicked the door down and ran into the room. She was hit by a heatwave when she went in. It made her dizzy, and her knees got weak.

"Woah," she said as she tried to steady herself.

"Marinette! Hurry!"

Nino was strapped to an operating table with a large, metal, laser gun pointed at his chest, and it was slowly charging. The room was turning red from the light coming from the machine. Heat was radiating off of the metallic device making the room feel like an oven.

Marinette ran over to the table and ripped the leather straps binding him with her ladybug strength. Nino hopped up quickly.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

"They jumped out of the room just in time before the laser pulverized the table right where Nino had been.

"That was close!" Marinette said.

"We have to go! Alya is in danger!" he said before the two of them ran off to go find her.

* * *

Alya had been thinking about the holes in the wall in her room. They were there for a reason. Something had to come out of them probably, but what? She soon found her answer.

 _CRASH!_

A glowing green gas was suddenly being emitted from them.

* * *

"I wonder if she still has her phone," Nino shouted as they ran through the large building.

"Knowing her, she probably does, unless Lila took it. I'll call her," Marinette said as she grabbed her yoyo and dialed Alya's number.

The tone sounded three times before she picked up.

"Oh thank goodness! Alya, where are you? Are you okay?" Marinette asked frantically.

She coughed on the other end.

"Help. I can't *cough* breathe. A *cough* green gas is filling the *cough cough* room," she rasped out.

"Okay, don't panic. We're coming! Stay on the line!" Marinette said.

"I *cough* can't for much longer. Please… help me…" she trailed off before they heard the phone clatter to the floor.

"Alya? ALYA!" Marinette screamed into the yoyo.

"No! Babe, can you hear me?" Nino cried in anguish, "Where is she?"

"My yoyo can track the signal since she didn't hang up," Marinette said.

Alya's signal lit up on the screen and they tracked it to an empty wall with no door.

"How will we get to her now?" Nino panicked.

"Hold on," Marinette said as she felt up against the wall, "There's a seam in the wall!"

She felt a crack on the wall that was rectangular. It was about the size of her, kind of like a small door. She pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Nino, help me," she told him.

They both got up against the wall and pushed. The chunk in the wall began to move forward until it finally collapsed inward. The green gas started coming toward them.

"Hold your breath!" Marinette ordered.

They both sucked in a large breath and ran into the room. Alya was lying unconscious on the floor. Nino slung one of her arms around his shoulder, and Marinette did the same with her other arm. They carried her out and laid her gently on the floor. Then, Marinette wrapped her yoyo around the chunk of the wall and pulled it up back into place. The gas had disappeared.

"Alya! Wake up! Please!" Marinette sobbed.

"Alya, I can't lose you," Nino whispered.

She didn't seem to be breathing.

"It can't be…" Marinette trailed off.

Suddenly, Alya began coughing.

Marinette and Nino went wide eyed.

"Alya!" Nino exclaimed in shock.

"Nino!" she cried, embracing him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I heard a crash, and as soon as I heard it, that poisonous gas started coming out of the walls," she replied.

"That must have been the laser that almost pulverized us!" Nino articulated.

"Do _what_ now?" Alya shouted.

"Uh, that doesn't matter right now. We have to save Adrien and Chloe," Nino said.

"Yeah, but hold on," Marinette thought for a moment, "What if when I saved you, it activated the next trap!"

"So that means that-" Nino started.

"Adrien and Chloe are in trouble!" Alya finished.

"But which one of them?" Marinette asked.

All three of them pondered the question, and little did they know that Chloe was about to get squashed.

* * *

 **Duh duh duh! What will happen? Will our heroes make it in time...or not? You'll have to wait until tomorrow and see! Please** **follow, favorite, and review. TTFN!**


	6. The Not So Lucky Charm

**A/N: Sorry, I lied, I guess you guys didn't have to wait until tomorrow for this chapter. I thought, since it's Friday why not? Any who, let's get on with chapter 6 shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Not So Lucky Charm**

 _GROOOOAAAN!_

Chloe's eyes snapped open.

"What the heck?" she asked groggily, "That sounded like nails on a chalkboard," she inwardly cringed.

Then she looked up and saw that the walls had begun moving inward, slowly on the path to crushing her.

"HELP! Somebody! Anybody! HELP MEEEEEEE!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to free herself.

 _ZAP!_

She howled in pain.

* * *

"Maybe she has us in a certain order?" Alya shrugged.

"Yeah, but how would she organize us?" Nino asked.

"Age? Birthday?" Alya asked.

"Maybe by the first letters of our names?" Marinette suggested.

"Let's see. N and A first, next C, and then A. She must have the vowels alternating!" Alya exclaimed, "So that means that the next person is…"

"CHLOE!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

The walls were almost to her shoulders, about two feet away, and the creaking sound would not stop.

"Help… " she rasped. She had been calling for help for several minutes and had lost her voice. She tried to keep her breathing even and less heavy, because any small movement could trigger the shock wave.

 _ZZZZZZZAP!_

"AAAAAAAHHH!" she cried out.

Her hair was on end, she had scorch marks and her face, arms, legs, and neck, and was bruised all over.

"Help…"

"What was that?" Marinette asked as they ran through the mansion.

"I don't know. It sounded kind of like someone screaming," Alya articulated.

"Hold up!" Marinette put her finger up, and they stopped and listened.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

There it was again!

"That sounds like Chloe!" Nino said.

"Let's go! I think it's coming from this way!" Marinette shouted, and the other two followed her down a narrow hallway.

It was dimly lit, and Marinette wished that Adrien was there so that he could use his night vision.

 _I hope he's okay,_ she thought.

"Look over there!" Nino pointed in front of them.

A door was at the end of the hallway.

"Do you guys smell something burning?" Alya asked.

"Hurry up and open the door so that we can help her!" Marinette urged.

They ran down the hall and shoved the door open, but as soon as they did a force on the other side began pushing it back.

"We need to keep the door open!" Alya yelled.

"Lucky charm!" Marinette shouted without thinking.

A red and black-spotted metal pole fell to the ground.

"Woah!" Marinette wobbled as she tried to pick it up, then she jammed it in between the walls that had apparently been moving. They groaned and shook, but stopped for the time being.

She ducked under the pole and entered the room. Chloe was hanging on the opposite wall with frazzled hair and burn marks all over her.

"Chloe! We were so worried about you! How can we help?" Marinette asked, examining the chains.

"Wait! Don't touch that-AHH!" Chloe shrieked as another wave shocked her and Marinette too.

"Ouch!" Marinette shouted.

Chloe groaned and struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Marinette, hurry! The walls are gonna crush you!" Alya screamed.

"I have to get Chloe out!" she yelled back.

"Marinette, there's no time. You have to save Adrien," Chloe whispered.

"No Chloe! I have to get you out too!" Marinette argued.

"Marinette, stop. I'm trying to be a good person for once. If you've taught me anything, it's to put others before yourself," Chloe said firmly.

"Chloe, please…" Marinette cried, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I'd rather Adrien live than me, I still love him," she said.

"But-"

"Marinette, the walls!" Nino shouted.

They creaked louder than they had before.

"Go Marinette," Chloe smiled sadly, "This is my last wish. Save him for me. Please," she begged.

Marinette looked at the door and back at Chloe.

"Go," she said again.

Suddenly, the pole gave way, and the walls came rushing in. Marinette jumped out of the room just in time before-

 _CRASH!_

"NOOOOOOO!" Marinette wailed.

Alya and Nino stared at the ground sadly.

Chloe was gone.

"Ha! So one of my traps did work! It serves that little brat right," Lila cackled.

"Let us go!" a voice screeched.

"And why would I do that?" Lila looked annoyed.

"Because if you don't, you're gonna get your butt kicked by Ladybug!" another one smirked.

"Oh will you guys just shut up!" Lila screamed before pressing a button on a remote in her hand.

Four tiny shrieks filled the room

"Now keep quiet or I won't be as lenient next time!" she ordered.

"You won't get away with this," Plagg muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **LaythK: Thank you so much for the review! It really made my day, and I understand you on the cliffhanger part, I've just always done that with all my fics I think (well, most of them anyway). I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **See you guys tomorrow for another chapter (or two). TTFN! (;**


	7. Cats Hate Water

**A/N: Good morning everybody! I hope your Saturday morning is going well! I may post two chapters today, so stay tuned. Here is chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cats Hate Water**

Adrien was getting anxious. He had heard many disturbing noises, screams, and cries for help, or maybe it was just in his head.

 _Stop panicking! This is what Lila wants you to do! Don't give her what she wants,_ he scolded himself.

Then again, the screams he had heard had sounded a lot like his friends…

 _Stop it Adrien! Get ahold of yourself!_

 _CRASH!_

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Adrien screamed.

 _What was that?!_ he thought.

Suddenly, water began filling the large pool coming from the holes in the sides.

"Oh no."

* * *

Marinette was bawling her eyes out. She couldn't believe it! Chloe was actually dead! She also couldn't believe that Master Fu had been right. Chloe had actually changed for the better when she had gotten her miraculous.

"N-N-NO! CH-CHLOE!" she wailed.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Her earrings beeped, and she de-transformed.

"Marinette…" a small voice said weakly.

Marinette rubbed her eyes, and looked down to find Tikki laying in her lap, exhausted. Then she glanced up at Alya.

"I know the drill," Alya said as she handed Tikki a cookie from her pocket.

Tikki gladly accepted it, and the three of them sat silently and watched her devour it.

* * *

Adrien was still stuck and still panicking. The water had already risen to his knees.

"Somebody help me!" he yelled for what seemed like the millionth time.

He sighed, nobody was going to get there in time. Everything had gone quiet after the loud crash, and he could only assume the worst. Then a sudden thought struck him that made him pale.

What had happened to Marinette?

* * *

"My lucky charm has never failed me before! Why now?" Marinette yelled.

"Marinette, I know you're upset, but Adrien is in danger!" Nino said trying to bring her out of her trance.

She looked up at him, her eyes still glistening with tears. Then she shook her head, and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! Uh-um, l-let's go!" she shouted quickly before hopping up off of the ground and running off in a random direction.

"Mari wait!" Alya called after her.

Nino gave her a look, and they both began running behind her.

"Marinette, where are you even going?" Nino asked her.

She stopped abruptly and held up her finger trying to quiet them. Nino and Alya both ran into her.

"Shhh!" Marinette whisper-yelled.

Alya rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, they could hear the faint noise of rushing water.

"Do you guys hear that?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Alya replied.

"I hear it," Nino said.

"It sounds like it's coming from–"

"That way!" Alya interrupted Marinette.

"How do you know?" Marinette questioned.

"I just know," she said firmly. "Maybe it has something to do with my miraculous, but I just know! Trust me!"

Marinette thought for a moment before finally nodding and running down the hall that Alya had pointed out. After running for a few minutes they came to another obvious door. They could hear someone yelling for help on the other side.

"That's Adrien!" Marinette yelled, "We're coming!"

On the other side of the door Adrien was relieved.

"Hurry, there's not much time left!" he shouted back. The water had risen to his waist.

Marinette pounded on the door, but her strength alone wouldn't be enough.

"Tikki, spots on!"

As soon as she transformed, she kicked down the door and ran into the room. Adrien was chained to a chair at the bottom of a pool. Water was quickly rushing in and rising. It was up to his chest.

"Marinette!" he cried with joy. He looked from person to person, but couldn't see Chloe. That was strange, but he would ask about that later.

"How am I supposed to get you out of there?" Marinette questioned.

"LUCKY CHARM!" all three of them shouted.

"Oh! Right!" she facepalmed, "Lucky..."

She paused, "But what if it doesn't work this time?" she asked on the verge of tears.

 _What does she mean if it doesn't work this time?_ Adrien thought.

Alya put her hand on her shoulder, "You can do it girl."

"Marinette can you please hurry?!" Adrien shouted anxiously forgetting his previous thought and remembering his current predicament.

"Alright then. Lucky charm!" she shouted.

A red and black-spotted bolt cutter fell into her hands.

 **{A/N: I know, _so creative_ , right?}**

"Perfect!"

She dove into the water and swam over to him. She maneuvered with the bolt cutter and clamped down on one part of the chain wrapped around him. Suddenly, they glowed and tightened.

"Aah!" he cried out in pain.

"What the?!" Marinette yelled.

"Not again!" Adrien barely choked out. The chains were so tight that he could barely breathe, and the water was covering his mouth.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried.

"Hurry!" he coughed, trying not to inhale the water.

Marinette was beginning to panic. What if it failed? What if she couldn't save him? What if–?

"Marinette focus!" Alya shouted, snapping her out of her stupor.

"You can do it!" Nino yelled, "You have to…" he whispered.

No! She wouldn't fail. She was going to save him!

The water had completely covered them. She clamped down on the chain again, but this time harder, and it snapped. She tried to get him out of the chains, but got herself entangled in the process. Luckily, Alya saw this and jumped in to save them.

She grabbed the chain that had wrapped around Marinette's leg and let her swim to the surface for a quick breath. Marinette gasped and then dove back down again. Alya had already untangled Adrien most of the way, and Marinette helped her get the rest of the chains off.

By now, Adrien was barely conscious. They dragged him up to the surface, and and laid him by the side of the pool. He shook as he tried to cough up the water in his lungs. Once he had finally stopped coughing, everyone was silent. He laid there, exhausted.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Marinette," he said, his voice hoarse, "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she replied, "You really scared me!" she told him as she embraced him tightly, not wanting to ever let go of him again.

During this tender moment, Adrien had a sudden realization.

"Wait a minute guys! We have to save Chloe!"

They all looked shamefully at the ground.

"Wait, what happened…?" he asked tentatively.

Marinette began sobbing again.

No one could speak.

"No," he whispered in shock.

"W-We c-couldn't save her," Marinette cried.

"She died to save you," Nino said sadly.

"What do you mean _to save me_?" Adrien asked.

"Your trap was going to activate soon, and the walls were closing in on her, so she told us to go save you," Alya told him.

"WHAT?! AND YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?! This must be some sick dream! This never really happened. Come on Adrien! Wake up!" he screamed.

He looked back up at his friends, and knew that it wasn't a dream. He burst into tears, and Nino rushed to his side.

"H-How c-c-could you d-do that? I c-can't lose anyone else," he sobbed.

Everyone went silent. He must have been talking about his mom.

"We didn't have a choice. It was either you, Marinette, and Chloe die, or just Chloe. Marinette stayed until the last second to try and save her, but she couldn't," Alya said softly.

"T-Thank you Marinette. Thank you," he whimpered.

They all sat on the floor in a big group hug with Adrien in the middle and mourned the loss of Chloe. It was a warming kind of hug, not one that you would want to break. After everyone stopped crying, the group of four sat there in comfortable silence. No one wanted to move. {A/N: kind of reminds me of that moment in Inside Out when Joy and Sadness work together at the end and the new core memory is formed when Riley and her parents are in that group hug, you know?}

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, we actually need to get out of here," Nino said quietly.

"Nino's right. We need to save our kwamis," Alya agreed.

The four of them begrudgingly stood up, with Marinette and Adrien holding hands.

"Hey girl, you never did your whole miraculous ladybug thing," Alya pointed out.

"What's the point?" she whispered as she stared at the ground.

"I don't know. It just normally fixes everything."

"What's there to fix?" she paused, "Wait a minute…"

Marinette had a sudden spark of hope. She dove into the pool to retrieve the bolt cutter. After she grabbed it, she made her way back to the poolside with her friends.

"What are you doing Marinette?" Nino questioned.

Adrien looked at her with a confused expression and tilted his head to one side, but didn't say a word.

Marinette took a deep breath. Time slowed. She didn't know if it would work, but she was going to try.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Ladybugs swarmed all around them. They glowed brighter than they ever had before as they flew around and changed everything back to normal.

Suddenly, a glowing ball of yellow light appeared in front of them.

"What is that?!" Alya screamed.

When the light died down, they couldn't believe the sight in front of them.

"Chloe?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter may come your way very soon. Who knows? Maybe I'm feeling generous today (; ! Until next chapter, TTFN!**


	8. A Magical Box and A Sword

**A/N: Guess I was feeling generous (;**

 **AvatarAngel0723: As soon as I read your first comment I thought, "Just you wait until the next chapter" *smirks* Anyway, if I had been reading this (and hadn't written it) I would have had the same reaction!**

 **Five chapters left!**

 **Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Magical Box and A Sword**

They were speechless.

"How am I back here?" Chloe asked.

"I used my lucky charm, and it worked! It brought you back to us!" Marinette smiled.

Chloe was speechless.

"Chloe, you scared me!" Adrien yelled.

"Sorry?" she shrugged as he embraced her.

Marinette felt a pinch of jealousy, but she would let it slide just this once.

"Adrien, why are you wet?" Chloe asked.

"Uh…" he laughed nervously.

"Wait a minute!" she said before she looked around, "A pool? Marinette you're wet too!"

"You know how you said you wanted us to save Adrien. Well, we barely did. His trap was almost as brutal as yours," Marinette told her.

Chloe shuddered at the thought of the electricity coursing through her, or the impact of the walls.

"What even was yours?" Adrien asked.

"You don't want to know," Chloe said.

"Guys, we need to save our kwamis," Nino urged.

"Nino's right. We need to get going," Alya agreed.

"Where do we even start?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe Tikki can help. Spots off," Marinette de-transformed.

"I can indeed," Tikki said as she flew out, "All kwamis can sense each other. Wayzz and I can try and communicate telepathically to lead you to the rest of them."

"Okay. We'll follow you," Marinette said to Tikki.

Tikki closed her eyes and seemed to be in deep concentration. Then, she opened her eyes, and they began glowing a bright white. She phased through the door and into the hallway in a zombie-like trance.

"Let's go!" Adrien shouted as he followed Tikki out the door. The others were close behind.

She floated through the halls that seemed to go on forever until finally stopping at a door. The five teenagers could see light coming from underneath the door.

"This must be it," Marinette whispered so Lila wouldn't hear them.

"What do we do?" Adrien asked, trying to form a plan.

"Ambush?" Alya suggested.

"What even is an ambush?" Chloe questioned.

"Uh, how does that even work?" asked a clueless Nino.

"Okay, so maybe not an ambush?" Adrien sighed, mentally face palming.

"What do you think Tikki?" Marinette asked her kwami who had been released from her trance.

"I'll ask Wayzz to send me a telepathic image of the room," she said.

Her eyes began glowing again, and she went silent.

During this time, the other five of them tried to listen in on Lila and see what she was doing.

"Yes Hawkmoth, I know!" they heard her say.

"Wait, she's working for Hawkmoth?!" Adrien whisper-yelled.

"Shhh!" Marinette ordered.

"Yeah, it's in the bag."

"What's in the ba-" Marinette cut Adrien off by pressing her finger to his lips.

Lila paused.

They all went silent, praying that she hadn't heard them.

The floorboards creaked, but then stopped.

"I know you want me to hurry," a pause, "yes, they're all dead," she lied.

"Still a lier," Alya rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Tikki's eyes stopped glowing.

"So?" Marinette asked the kwami.

"Okay," Tikki began, "There are a bunch of tv screens with live video feed from the rooms you were trapped in. Plagg, Trixx, Wayzz, and Pollen are trapped in a magical box that I've only seen once before. It's made from the same material as the miraculous and traps them inside it (acting like a real miraculous would). They can't escape, and I'm pretty sure that only a cataclysm can break it. Although there is a possibility that Marinette could conjure up a lucky charm that we could use."

"Well that's just great," Adrien frowned, trying to be more quiet this time.

"What do we do now?" Nino whispered.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, the door burst open.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lila grinned.

Give us our kwamis back!" Adrien demanded.

"I don't think so," she smiled mischievously.

Adrien walked forward and tried to push past her.

"Uh uh uh," Lila waved a finger in his face right before pressing her hand to his chest. A bright orange light formed where her hand was and suddenly exploded. Adrien's eyes widened in horror before he flew back and hit the wall.

Hard.

He slumped down and collapsed on the floor.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried as she rushed toward him.

"I suggest that you don't try anything, or you'll all end up like that!" she smirked before slamming the door shut.

Adrien groaned but didn't open his eyes. His face had pain written all over it.

"What do we do?!" Chloe panicked.

"I know what to do," Marinette said, determined.

"Just say the words," Tikki smiled knowingly.

"Spots on!"

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

Marinette smirked before summoning her super power, "Lucky charm!"

"Oh."

A red an black-spotted sword fell from above into her hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, when suddenly a searing white light filled her vision. She screamed in pain.

She could only hear the muffled voices of her friends as she collapsed to the ground. Her head was pounding, and everything was blurry. She groaned. The pain was almost unbearable, until everything just… stopped. Random images from past Ladybugs and other superheroes she hadn't even known about were playing out in front of her, like a flashback. She saw the sword, she saw the box, and now she knew what to do.

"Marinette!" Alya screamed.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, "I-I'm okay guys," she said shakily sitting up.

"What just happened?!" Chloe screeched.

"I saw some sort of flashback. It was about this sword and the box holding our kwamis. I think I'm supposed to break it with this," she held up the sword.

"What about Adrien?" Nino asked, concerned for his friend.

"Once I use my cure, he should be fine," she said as she stood up, "On three, I'm going to open this door. You three are going to distract Lila while I go and break the box. Got it?"

The three newbies nodded.

"Good. 1, 2, 3!"

Marinette kicked down the door and rushed in. A very shocked and startled Lila screamed.

Chloe, Nino, and Alya rushed at her to try and keep her at bay while Marinette ran over to the little black box containing their kwamis. It was translucent, so she could see their individual outlines. They looked hurt.

Marinette pulled the sword back, and with all her might swung at the box.

 _CRASH!_

The box shattered into a million tiny pieces and the kwamis flew out.

"Thank you Marinette!" Wayzz thanked her.

"No problem! Now you guys need to transform so that we can catch Lila. They need their powers!" Marinette said.

"Got it!"

All the kwamis flew to their charges while Marinette kept Lila at bay.

"You three need to transform now, okay?" Trixx said.

"Okay, what are the words again?" Alya asked.

"Yours are 'tails up', Nino's are 'shell on', and Chloe's are 'stingers out', got it?" Trixx asked.

"I think so?"

"Let's do it!" Nino said, determined.

"Okay," Chloe said.

"TAILS UP!"

"SHELL ON!"

"STINGERS OUT!"

Light swirled around the three new heroes as their suits enveloped them, and they became their alter egos.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I will see you tomorrow for chapter 9! TTFN!**


	9. New Powers

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you day is going well! The next few chapters get intense, so be prepared. Hope you guys enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: New Powers**

Even though Lila was outnumbered, she was somehow winning the fight.

Just barely.

It may have had something to do with the fact that it was two of the heroes' first times fighting and one of them was still getting the hang of it, so technically it was just Ladybug against Lila.

Plagg had been tending to Adrien and trying to wake him up, but nothing was working. He had even tried waving some camembert in his face.

Nothing.

"Plagg! How's Adrien?" Marinette yelled as she planted a round kick squarely on Lila's jaw, briefly stunning her.

"Not good," he screeched back. "He still won't wake up!"

"How do you use this thing again?" Alya questioned about her flute.

"Yeah, and what even is this?" Chloé asked holding up her top.

Nino was hiding behind his shell shield like an armadillo.

This left them all out in the open and allowed Lila to slam them back against the wall.

"No!" Marinette screamed.

Suddenly, Lila used her flute to make copies of herself. Before Marinette could swing her yoyo and destroy the many faux Lila's, a sharp pain exploded in the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground, head pounding.

"No! Adrien!" she heard Plagg yell before everything went black.

* * *

"Marinette...Marinette...MARINETTE WAKE UP!"

"Huh…?" she asked as a bright light flooded her vision.

"Marinette! Adrien's in danger. We have to go NOW!" snapped a voice that sounded a whole lot like Chloe's.

"What's going on?" she asked as she tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea swept over her causing her to lay back down.

"Lila took Adrien!" Nino shouted.

"WHAT?!" Marinette shrieked.

"We need to go!" Chloe urged.

Marinette tried to sit up again, this time actually making some progress and looking around. She realized that she was no longer transformed and that Alya seemed to be missing.

"Wait, where's Alya?" she asked.

"She followed behind Lila," Chloe said.

"Oh no! She could be in serious danger!" Marinette said, concern for her best friend evident in her voice.

"Here, I'll use my super power to heal you," Nino said.

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, but allowed him to help her anyway.

He raised his hands above her head and said, "Tortoise cure."

A green light glowed from his hands, and Marinette suddenly began to feel better.

"Woah!" her jaw dropped in awe.

When Nino was done, he dropped his hands.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better," Marinette smiled. "Now, we need to get out of here before–" but she was cut off by Lila again.

Her face appeared on all the screens in the room. She seemed to be in some sort of lair. Adrien was behind her tied to a chair, now awake.

"I don't think so," she waved a finger at them.

"You can't keep us here forever!" Chloe shouted at her.

"Oh I think I can," she smirked.

"RUN!" Adrien screamed from behind her.

The three of them darted out of the room just before it erupted in flames.

"We need to get out of here!" Marinette yelled over the roar of the flames that were spreading rapidly.

They sprinted back the way they had come only to find that the door was blocked by fallen debris.

Everything was on fire and smoke filled their lungs.

"Chloe? Can you use your superpower?" Marinette coughed.

She nodded before shouting, "Honey bee!"

Honey shot from her hands which removed the burning wood blocking the door.

All of a sudden, they heard a groan from above and realized that the building was about to collapse. They rushed out just before it caved in. Nino whipped out his shield and pulled all of them under it.

Dust and debris flew everywhere, but luckily Nino's shield blocked it.

When everything went quiet, they all stood up and looked around. The old mansion was gone. Grey dust from the cement was floating everywhere, and the fire was still raging.

Chloe's and Nino's miraculouses beeped, and they de-transformed.

Their kwamis flew out looking exhausted.

"We don't have any food," Chloe frowned.

"I know where to get some," Marinette said already regretting it.

"You would have had to face them some time Marinette," Nino said putting an arm around her shoulder.

Marinette nodded and began to walk toward her destination.

* * *

The three teens stood outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette was dreading facing her parents and almost turned around, but Nino and Chloe blocked her path.

"Marinette, I know your parents. They won't be mad," Nino reassured her.

"This is our only option Marinette. We need to save Adrien and Alya," Chloe said.

"Okay," Marinette finally opened the door, and her stomach lurched when she saw her parents' worried expressions.

Her mother gasped when she walked in not only in surprise, but also worry about her appearance. She was covered in debris from the building, burn marks from the fire, and small cuts on her face from the box she had broken.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" her mother cried as she and Tom wrapped her in a big hug.

"I-I'm sorry!" Marinette apologized, "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in danger, and Tikki told me not to and...I'mreallyreallyreallysuperdupersorryyyyyy!"

Marinette's parents released her.

"What happened to you?!" her mother's voice was laced with concern.

"It's a long story, but right now Alya and Adrien are in trouble and we need to feed three kwamis!"

"What?" they asked confused.

"I can't explain right now, but I need to feed these three. Get me some cookies quick!" Marinette ordered, bringing the kwamis into view.

Tom and Sabine paused briefly before rushing to the kitchen and bringing out a tray of cookies.

The three heroes grabbed a cookie for each of their kwamis and flopped on the couch while they chowed down.

Tom and Sabine watched in silence.

Marinette dared to look up at them and asked, "So you're not...mad?"

"Of course we're not mad sweetie, we were just worried," Sabine said.

"Now I understand why you're late all the time. If you had just told us, we could have avoided a whole lot of trouble," Tom said firmly.

"I know. I just didn't want to put you all in danger," Marinette said.

"I sure hate to interrupt and be the voice of reason here, but we should really get going. Adrien and Alya could be in serious trouble," Chloe frowned.

"Right."

"So let me get this straight," Tom began, "You're Ladybug, Adrien is Cat Noir, and you two are superheroes too?"

"Yes sir. We just got our miraculous yesterday. We're taking down Hawkmoth," Nino said, determined.

"HAWKMOTH?!" her parents cried.

"We have to go now, but I'll explain later. Ready guys?" Marinette asked trying to change the subject.

The other two nodded.

"Spots on!"

"Shell on!"

"Stingers out!"

Light enveloped the room, and in the place of the three teens were Ladybug, Carapace, and Queen Bee.

"I promise I'll be back," Marinette said kissing her parents on the cheek.

Then the heroes raced outside.

By now night had fallen, and they needed a plan.

"I'll contact Alya on my yoyo," Marinette said.

She pulled out the device and pressed Rena Rouge.

"Hello?" she answered in a hushed voice.

"Rena? It's Ladybug. Where are you?" she asked.

She paused before answering, "I think I'm at Hawkmoth's lair."

They went silent.

"And you'll never guess who's house I'm at."

"Who?" Nino whispered.

"Adrien's."

Queen Bee gasped.

"So that means…" she began.

"Gabriel Agreste _is_ Hawkmoth," Ladybug finished.

"We'll meet you there," Carapace said.

"Ok, I'll keep watch and wait for you guys-aah!" she screamed as the flute clattered to the ground.

"Rena? RENA!" Ladybug shouted into the yoyo.

"Oh no! I bet Gabriel's assistant or Adrien's bodyguard found her! What do we do now?" Queen Bee cried.

"We need to get there fast, but we've lost the element of surprise. They'll be expecting us," Ladybug said deep in thought.

"I have a plan," Queen Bee smirked before dropping her transformation.

* * *

"RUN!" Adrien yelled at his friends through the screen.

Suddenly, the screen went black after a sudden explosion of flames, and he could no longer see them.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Ha! You're too late!" Lila smirked. "Too bad daddy wasn't here to see that."

"What do you mean?" he asked before being interrupted.

"Actually Lila, I am here. Good work," Hawkmoth smiled as he stepped out of the shadows.

Adrien went wide-eyed.

 _No, it can't be._

"Ah, Adrien. Glad to see that you've joined us," the evil man smirked.

"F-Father?"

Gabriel nodded, confirming Adrien's suspicions.

"Why would you do this?" he shouted angrily.

"If you knew my motives, you would agree with me," the designer said smugly.

"And what exactly are your motives?" Adrien glared.

Gabriel sighed before answering.

"I've been trying to find your mother."

* * *

 **And revelations are made! More angst to come in the next chapters! Until tomorrow, TTFN!**


	10. The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Monday! I hope you enjoyed your weekend! Here is chapter 10!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Plan**

"What are you doing Chloe?" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lila didn't tell Gabriel our identities which means that he doesn't know that we're superheroes yet, so if Nino and I go inside and distract Nathalie and Gorilla, then you can sneak inside Adrien's bedroom window."

Ladybug and Carapace stood there dumbfounded.

"What?" Chloe frowned.

"That's genius!" Ladybug exclaimed, "But how do you know that she didn't tell him?"

"When we were fighting her in Mr. Damocles' office, everyone had already been injured, and we were not able to fight anymore. She had been talking to Hawkmoth and said something about it requiring more payment for him to know who the rest of us were right before we all passed out."

"I guess that's true, but there's still a chance that he knows now," Ladybug said.

"Well, we're gonna have to take that chance. I'm not leaving my best bro or my girlfriend to that monster," Carapace gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Are you sure?" Ladybug asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded before calling off his transformation.

"Let's go!"

Ladybug swung to the Agreste mansion and sat on the roof waiting for Chloe and Nino to get inside. She could see the silhouettes of Nathalie and Gorilla in Adrien's room. All she needed was for them to be distracted long enough for her to get inside.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Nino walked up to the gate.

"Let me handle this," Chloe smirked before pressing a button on the gate.

A camera shot out of the wall and pointed itself at Chloe, then it went back in and the gate opened immediately.

"Huh, that's weird. Nathalie usually asks why I'm here."

"What if it's a trap?" Nino whispered as they walked up to the steps.

"Just go with it."

Back on the roof, Marinette saw the shadows of Nathalie and Gorilla leave the room.

 _That's my cue._

She jumped down from her spot on the roof to the window and carefully opened it. She landed softly on the floor as to not give away her presence there. What she saw in the room shocked her.

"Alya!"

Alya was de-transformed, tied to a chair, and her mouth was taped shut. Her miraculous was nowhere in sight.

Her eyes were wide, and she was attempting to speak. Almost like she was trying to tell Marinette something.

"MMPH! MMMMM!"

"Alya, be quiet! They'll hear you!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind.

 _Busted._

"Well, I guess it _was_ a good idea to use you as bait," Gabriel sneered as he walked into the room.

Alya hung her head in shame. She had tried to warn Marinette, but failed.

By now Marinette's blood was boiling.

"How could you do this to your own son!" she screamed.

He faltered briefly and she could see something shining in his eyes. Just for a moment. It was almost undetectable.

Regret.

That one look and she knew his weakness.

Adrien.

"You're a monster," she growled.

He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Take them to my lair. I have to welcome their friends," he smirked.

 _So he did know!_

"NO! Leave them alone!" she struggled against Gorilla's grip.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I need _all_ the miraculous!"

"But why?"

"That's not any of your business," he scowled at her before leaving.

"Let me go!" she screamed at Gorilla while kicking with all her might.

He chuckled to himself.

"How do you think you're going to take me there?" Ladybug asked irritably.

"Like this," he said quietly before pain exploded in the back of her head.

"MMHP!" she heard someone shout before she drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

Chloe reached up to knock on the door, but Gabriel opened it before she could.

"Hello Chloe. _Please come in_ ," he said a little too friendly like.

 _Something is not right,_ Chloe thought, _Gabriel NEVER opens the door!_

She and Nino timidly walked in, when suddenly the door slammed behind them.

"And just what do you think you're doing here Queen Bee and Carapace?"

They gaped at him.

"H-How did you know?" Nino asked.

"I have eyes _everywhere_ ," he smiled.

"So Lila _did_ tell you," Chloe narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

He nodded.

"Well, I guess _Hawkmoth_ _would_ have eyes everywhere," she challenged.

"Why yes, I guess _he_ would," Gabriel gritted his teeth, not giving in just yet.

"Dude, we know it's you," Nino said, annoyance apparent in his tone.

"Don't you mean sir?" Gabriel asked.

"Nope," Nino shook his head unapologetically.

"Let's get down to business," Chloe began, "Where's Adrien?"

"Where you're about to be," a voice said from behind them.

Nino and Chloe spun around.

"Ah, Le Peon. Just in time. Give our guests a proper welcome," Gabriel commanded.

"What did I say about ordering me around Gabriel?" Nathalie rolled her eyes as she transformed into a peacock looking woman and pulled out a fan from behind her.

"Right, sorry," he apologized.

"Nathalie?! Not you too!" Chloe said, shocked.

"And what do you mean _a proper welcome_?" Nino questioned.

Suddenly, Le Peon began waving her fan in the direction of Chloe and Nino. Blue sparkly dust flew toward them, and as soon as it hit them, they yawned.

"What's going on?" Nino rubbed his eyes.

"I feel exhausted," Chloe muttered.

They could hear Le Peon, Lila, and Gabriel laughing at them from far away, but they didn't know what was so funny.

Nino and Chloe swayed back and forth before finally collapsing to the ground in a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that** **chapter! I guess this was pretty short, so I might post another chapter later today. Until then, TTFN!**


	11. Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: Sorry, if the link to this chapter hasn't been working. I've been trying to post this chapter all day, but nothing has been working. I hope this time it does.**

 **Aside from that...**

 **The Miraculous Team has gotten themselves into quite a pickle haven't they? Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Be Careful What You Wish For**

Marinette groaned as she finally woke up.

"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her temples and stood up.

She looked around the dark room she was in and realized that she was still in Hawkmoth's lair.

"Where are you?" she called into the darkness.

Suddenly, Hawkmoth stepped out of the shadows clutching Adrien around the waist also restraining his arms. He was holding a knife at his neck.

"Ladybug, give me your miraculous or Adrien will die," Hawkmoth ordered.

She gasped.

"Don't do it Ladybug!" Adrien screamed.

"You wouldn't kill you own son!" she challenged.

"I would do anything to get my wife back!" he fired back.

Now Adrien was trembling as his father put the cold, sharp blade of the knife up against his skin.

"Marinette, don't give him what he wants," Adrien begged. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"Do you expect me to let him kill you? I love you!" Now she was crying too.

"Make the right decision Ladybug," he taunted her with the knife.

Adrien squirmed as Gabriel dug the metal into his neck.

"STOP!" Marinette screamed.

"No! Marinette don't do it!" Adrien choked out.

"I have to," she whispered. "I'm sorry Tikki," she said before pulling out the earrings.

"That's a good girl. Now give me the earrings and I'll let him go."

She looked at Adrien. His pleading green eyes were begging her not to do it, but she cared more about him than anything.

She dropped the earrings in his hand, and a deafening silence fell over the room.

"I gave you what you wanted, now let him go," Marinette ground her teeth.

"I actually changed my mind," he sneered.

"YOU TRAITOR!" she screamed rushing at him.

"Don't come any closer!" he shouted as he removed the knife from Adrien's neck and pressed the tip to his side.

Adrien inhaled sharply.

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why would you kill him if you already have what you want?" she cried.

"Because when you wish for something with the ultimate power, there are...consequences."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying.

Adrien had to be sacrrificed so that Gabriel could bring back his wife.

"Gabriel, take me instead," she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't sacrifice Adrien. Take _me_ instead," she said again.

Adrien's eyes widened in horror.

"My lady! Don't do this!"

Gabriel pondered this for a moment before releasing Adrien and grabbing Marinette in his place.

Gorilla came out of the shadows and restrained him.

"Let me go!" he screamed as he fought against his bodyguard's grip, but he already knew that Gorilla was too strong.

"The absolute power is all mine!" Gabriel grinned wildly.

He forced the earrings through his ears and slipped the ring on. A blinding light erupted from him causing Gorilla to reach up and shield his eyes, dropping Adrien.

Adrien rushed blindly toward his father, but he was too late.

Marinette was already rising up in the air, enveloped in golden light.

"MARINETTE NO!"

He launched himself at Gabriel but as soon as he touched his father's glowing form he was shot backward into the wall.

Gabriel walked out of his lair and into the foyer. He stood in front of the painting of his wife ready to make the exchange.

He took a deep breath and whispered, "I wish to have my wife back."

The painting burst to life as Adele floated out and Gabriel forced Marinette inside it.

The light began to fade as Adele became more lifelike. Adrien rushed into the foyer just as the trade had finished.

"No," he whispered. "NO NO NO!" he screamed as he fell to his knees.

Adele fell into Gabriel's arms, and her eyes fluttered open.

"W-What's going on?" she panicked as her eyes darted around the room.

"I've freed you my love," Gabriel smiled down at her.

"YOU WHAT?!" she screamed.

Gabriel was taken aback. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Their family was supposed to be brought back together. They were supposed to be overjoyed. He looked around and saw the pain that Adrien must have been feeling. He had felt the same way when Adele had been taken from him.

 _What have I done?_

"Gabriel! I can't believe you! You knew there would be grave consequences if you got me out! HOW DARE YOU!" Adele shouted furiously at her husband and slapped him.

Gabriel stood there, stunned.

"B-But I thought we would be happy again…"

"Do we look happy?" Adele snapped.

Gabriel looked around at all the destruction he had caused and fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

Adele ran over to Adrien and hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry about this. If I hadn't gotten that curse put on me, then I would've been here, and none of this would have happened," Adele apologized.

Adrien looked up at the woman before him and realization hit him like a bus.

"MOTHER DON'T YOU DARE BE SORRY!" he squeezed her tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive," he said softly.

Then he glanced up at the painting that now had Marinette trapped inside it. It was no longer gold, but rather red. She was in a gorgeous red and black-spotted dress that had beautiful ladybugs all over it. Her midnight-blue hair was in a long braid down to her side. He thought she looked stunning.

Adrien was distraught. He was overjoyed that his mother was finally free, but… Marinette was gone. He couldn't live without either of them. He had barely survived without his mom, and now this?

"Marinette why?" he cried as he stared at the painting.

Meanwhile, Nathalie was watching from the other side of the room.

She knew that what she, Gabriel, and Gorilla had done was wrong, but… they had been forced to do it. Gabriel had threatened to take away their families if they didn't obey him. Adrien's happiness was very important to her, and now she had a plan.

* * *

 **What could Nathalie be thinking I wonder? *insert maniacal laughter here* You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.**

 **Please follow, favorite, review, and all that jazz.**

 **I wanted to ask you guys something though. Would you like me to write a bonus chapter that has what happened at the sleep over in it? Just a thought. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until tomorrow, TTFN!**


	12. Sacrifice

**A/N: Tremendous Tuesday everyone! Wow, that was really cheesy. Oh well. Anyway, the chapter name was too long, so I shortened it. It means the same thing. I hop you enjoy this, and here is chapter 12!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Sacrifice. Noun. An Act Of Giving Up Something Valued For The Sake Of Something Else Regarded As More Important Or Worthy.**

Chloe's eyes snapped open.

The room she was in was pitch black minus the giant circular window on the wall that let in the pale moonlight.

What didn't make sense to her was the fact that Marinette was lying in the middle of the floor in the light.

Suddenly she felt a nudge in her side. She looked to over to see that Nino and Alya were awake now.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Alya gave her a look that said "shut up or die", so she kept quiet.

"What's going on?" they heard Marinette say.

Gabriel stepped out of the shadows with a knife at Adrien's neck, and the three of them did all they could to not scream.

Gabriel threatened to kill Adrien unless Marinette have him her miraculous.

Alya growled.

They expected Marinette to think of a plan to save Adrien and keep her miraculous. What they didn't expect was for her to give in.

"I'm sorry Tikki," they heard her whisper before she took them out of her ears.

Alya would have gotten up and shoved them back into her best friend's ears if she hadn't been restrained.

Marinette handed Gabriel the earrings, but he took back his "promise" and put the knife to Adrien's side.

Chloé bristled.

Nino's eyes widened in horror, but that was not the end.

"Take me instead," Marinette said.

Now it was Alya's turn to be horrified. Her best friend was going to sacrifice herself for her boyfriend.

"No! Marinette!" she shouted, but her meager shout was drowned out by Adrien's cries of protest.

Gorilla had grabbed him, and Gabriel had grabbed Marinette in place of him.

"No!" Chloe cried, but she was too late.

Marinette was already rising up in a golden light. Adrien launched himself at Gabriel, but flew backward into the wall right beside his friends. They were all yelling at him, but he couldn't hear them.

He was blinded by rage.

He followed Gabriel out of his lair, and then everyone was gone.

"What do we do now? We don't have our miraculous!" Alya questioned.

"I know what to do," Chloe smiled before pulling a nail file from her back pocket.

* * *

"If I may offer a suggestion," Nathalie began as the three Agrestes turned toward her, "I…" she trailed off like she was struggling to make an important decision.

"What is it Nathalie?" Adele asked.

Nathalie took a deep breath. Was she really going to do this? She looked at Adrien again and saw how unhappy he was.

She made her decision.

"I will go into the painting in place of Marinette."

Adrien gasped.

"What?! That's absurd!" Adele shouted. "You have no idea what torture it is inside there. Being trapped. Seeing everything. Not being able to say anything or let anyone know that you're there."

"No, it's not absurd. I caused Adrien enough pain after you left."

"It wasn't you! It was him!" Adrien yelled as he pointed to his father which only caused Gabriel to shake harder.

"Adrien!" someone cried from across the room suddenly.

His three friends burst into the room and he was embraced by them all at once.

"Where were you guys?" Adrien asked. He sounded relieved.

"We were in your dad's lair in the shadows. We saw everything but… where's Marinette?" Alya asked.

Adrien looked up at the painting before breaking down again.

The three of them looked up to see that in place of the painting of Mrs. Agreste was a painting of Marinette.

"What's going on?" Chloé asked.

"Marinette sacrificed herself for me!" Adrien sobbed.

Alya's hands flew up to her mouth before tears filled her eyes, and she began to cry.

Nino and Chloe comforted their friends but remained silent.

"Wait, but...how exactly did she sacrifice herself and what does it have to do with that painting?" Chloe questioned.

"That was once a painting of me as you all know, but what you didn't know was that I was trapped inside it. Now, Marinette is trapped inside it, and she cannot escape unless someone takes her place," Adele explained.

"Wait, so you're...Adrien's mom?!" Nino asked.

"Eh hem, If I may continue," Natalie interrupted.

Everyone turned toward her.

"I will go into the painting for her," she repeated.

"No Natalie! I won't allow it!" Adele said firmly.

"I'll do it," Chloe said softly.

"No! Chloe stop!" Adrien shouted.

"I'll go," Nino offered.

"What?! No!" Adrien yelled.

"That is enough!"

Everyone turned to find the source of the deep voice, and found Gabriel standing in front of the painting.

"I am going to go into the painting."

"W-What?" Adrien stuttered.

"I caused all of this mess," he said almost...apologetically.

"But Gabriel–" Adele was cut off.

"No. This is my final decision," he stood firm.

She looked like she was going to burst into tears. Their family had just been reunited, and now it was going to be torn apart again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"There must be another way!" Adele cried.

"Like what? The book said that the only way was to use the ultimate power. There are always consequences, Adele. I don't want to risk anyone else's life. Not anymore."

She knew there was nothing she could do to change her husband's mind, so she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Gabriel, and I hope that one day we will see each other again."

He nodded before handing the miraculous to Adele.

"Be a better parent to Adrien than I was," Gabriel said.

Adrien ran over to his father and embraced him.

"I'm going to miss you father!"

Gabriel's eyes widened. Why would his son miss him? After all the things he had done…

"I will miss you too my son," he said before backing away from everyone and standing next to the painting.

Adele put the earrings through her ears and slipped the ring onto her finger. The same golden light that had surrounded Gabriel, now enveloped Adele.

"I wish for Marinette to be released!"

Light burst from the painting as Marinette floated out, similar to how Adele had. Gabriel rose up in another golden light and was transported into the painting.

When the light died down, Marinette fell into Adrien's arms.

"Marinette?"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"W-What happened mmph-?"

Before she could get another word out, Adrien bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

Her hands flew up in surprise at first, but then she wrapped her arms around him and returned the tender kiss.

"Awww!" Adele cooed.

The two teens quickly separated, both blushing messes.

Then, Adrien squeezed her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again," he whispered into her hair.

"I would do it in a heartbeat, and I know you would too," she said.

Adrien sighed in defeat. He knew it to be true. Of course he would sacrifice himself for his lady, his princess.

"Thank you father," he whispered up to the painting.

"I will not stop until I find a way to free your father. A better way," Adele said, determined before giving the earrings back to Marinette, and the ring back to Adrien.

"MARINETTE!" Alya shouted as she tackled her best friend in a giant bear hug. Chloe, Nino, and Adrien soon followed.

"We're so glad you're back!" Chloe cried.

"I thought you were dead!" Nino glared and crossed his arms in disapproval, but he couldn't stay mad. He was so glad she was back.

"I love you Mari," Adrien grinned, ignoring the others as he bent down and kissed her hand.

She smiled down at him.

"I love you too Chaton."

* * *

 **It's almost finished. Epilogue comes next, and then it will be done. Let me know what you think about that bonus chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Until tomorrow, TTFN!**


	13. Not A Chapter

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY guys! Chapter 13 (the Epilogue) was something that I meant to delete, not post. I had written it before I changed some of the storyline (AKA Gabriel going into the painting), and I meant to delete it! I am so sorry for the confusion and inconvenience. I will post the real epilogue/chapter 13 as soon as I can. I still need to revise and edit it. Again, I am so sorry for the confusion. I hope you will still keep reading this fic. Thank you all for understanding. You readers are AMAZING! I'm dedicating the next chapter to you! Until then, TTFN!**


	14. The Real Chapter 13

**A/N: Again, I am SUPER SORRY for the confusion earlier. Here is the real chapter 13, and I hope it explains things better than the one I accidentally** **posted earlier. The beginning is the same as the other one, I had just changed the end. So, if you already read the incorrect one, feel free to skip to the end. So very sorry, and here's the ending of When New Heroes Arise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Aftermath**

Marinette and Adrien walked happily into school the next day, hand in hand, followed by Alya, Nino, and Chloe. All were smiling from ear to ear when suddenly, Mylene walked up to them.

"Hey Mylene! What's up?" Alya asked.

"Hey guys," she waved, "So Alya, have you figured out who Ladybug is? I saw that post on your blog about the reveal at the beach, but did you actually see it?" she asked.

The five shared a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? I thought–" she began before Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Uh not yet Mylene, but if we find out any more information we'll let you know," she laughed nervously.

"Okay, thanks guys!" she smiled before walking to class.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Hold on a second," Adrien said before walking up to Ivan and asking him if he knew who Ladybug was.

"Sorry Adrien, I got nothing," he shrugged in response.

"Thanks Ivan!" he waved before running back to the group as Ivan eyed him with a puzzled look.

"Ivan doesn't know either?" Nino asked.

"Nope."

"I wonder why," Alya pondered.

"What if my lucky charm made them forget everything?" Marinette asked.

"Could be," Adrien nodded.

"That's the only logical explanation," Chloe said.

"But why?" Marinette pondered.

"That's just the magic of the miraculous," Adrien smiled gratefully as he slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

The five secret heroes walked into the classroom and sat in their seats. The bell rang, and class began with Miss Bustier and her usual lecturing.

"Okay class, turn to page 372, read the excerpt, and answer the questions that follow," she ordered.

The class nodded and began reading when suddenly…

" _AKUMA ALERT! AKUMA ALERT! GET TO SAFETY! LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR WILL HANDLE THE SITUATION! AKUMA ALERT!"_

The five friends shared a confused look.

"Class is dismissed," Miss Bustier sighed and rubbed her temples, not even bothering to try and keep the students in class. How many times had it been this week now? She exhaled loudly as everyone left the room and began to redo her lesson plans once again.

Meanwhile the heroes transformed much to Plagg's dismay and went to stop whatever new threat had come their way.

"What's going on?" Ladybug asked as they swung to the Eiffel Tower. "Isn't Gabriel in the painting?"

"Yeah, but who has the moth brooch?" Cat Noir asked.

They soon found their answer.

Standing atop the Eiffel Tower was Lila, clad in purple, releasing hundreds of Akumas that were spreading all over Paris. She was also holding a blonde female captive.

"MOM?!" Cat Noir shouted.

"I will have your miraculous! Hawk Moth may have failed, but I won't! I now possess the brooch, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she cackled maniacally. "I am now, Lady Butterfly!"

"I completely forgot about Lila!" Ladybug yelled over the panic in the parisian streets below.

"What should we do now?" Rena Rouge asked.

"What we always do: win!" Cat Noir smirked. He was determined to get his mother back, no matter the cost.

The five heroes nodded in unison.

"GO!" they shouted together.

They would not rest until evil was put to justice, because the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing, and well… they certainly were good people.

 _~Fin_

* * *

 **I hope that explained everything. Also, I think I forgot to mention in chapter 12 that Gabriel gave Adele his brooch before going into the painting. Hopefully that makes more sense. Thank you for reading and putting up with my many, many mistakes along the way. Until my next fanfic, as always, TTFN!**


End file.
